Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting and more particularly to an energy savings under-cabinet lighting system having a USB port and using Light Emitting Diodes (LED's).
Description of the Problem
There is a need for saving more energy in these under-cabinet luminaries using specifically designed integral power supply with low power consumption to provide power to the Energy Saving LED's. This invention is an energy saving under-cabinet lighting system.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that creates light using solid-state electronics A diode is composed of a layer of electron nch material separated by a layer of electron deficient material which forms a junction Power applied to this junction excites the electrons in the electron rich material leading to photon emission and the creation of light. Depending on the chemical composition of the semiconductor layers, the color of light emission will vary within the visible range of electromagnetic spectrum.
LED's are much more energy efficient than their incandescent and fluorescent lamps LED's are very energy efficient producing up to 90 percent light output with very little heat dissipation. Also, LED lighting technology includes features such as less energy consumption, long service life, high quality light, and suitability for cold temperature operation In addition, LED's do not contain mercury and are environment friendly
In addition, there is a great need to place a USB port on the surface of lighting fixtures to charge accessories such as laptops, tables and cellular telephones. However, charging lithium-ion batteries has fire hazard problems in that, if they receive too much charging current, they overheat. It would be very advantageous to have a lighting system with a USB port that can safely charge accessories without the danger of overheating.
Generally there are 2 types of power supplies, magnetic and electronic switch mode In this lighting system, the switch mode electronic power supply is used for energy efficiency, low profile, and light weight, to provide power to LED's.